Moon over Seattle
by sushified
Summary: Seattle Grace goes supernatural. Yet another crossover. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, I know, silly Sushi and her obsession with crossovers. M'sorry, it's a quirk. Well, this one's different. I'm combining Grey's Anatomy with Underworld. Don't ask how, don't ask why, because I don't even know myself. **_

_**However, I do hope that you enjoy it. Takes place in the recent episodes, season three. So George is married, Christina and Burke are engaged, yada yada yada.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

The patient, Cynthia Carsten, eyed Dr. Karev hungrily as he continued to suture the wound together.

"So," said Alex as he wiped more blood from her arm, "what happened?"

She gave him a sheepish grin. "I was attacked by a werewolf."

Alex gave her a sideways glance. "Really now?" He put the last suture into place. "Was bigfoot there too?"

She flashed him a smile, rolling over on the gurney. The severity of the attack was apparent. There were several large gashes scattered on her body, accompanied by a black eye. "No," she laughed, "I'm being serious."

Seconds later, a nurse entered to get information. "Dr. Karev, did you figure out the cause of the wounds?"

"Yeah, uh, put down animal attack," he said while he signed the sheet.

The patient's smile disappeared. "Excuse me, I told you. It was a werewolf."

Alex turned to face her. "Lady, there's no such thing as werewolves. Now, did you get a good look at it? Was it a dog, a bear?"

Her lip curled into a snarl. "Werewolf."

Alex simply rolled his eyes and turned his back to finish the remaining paperwork. "Right."

"Fine," she growled under her breath. "If you don't want to believe me, I guess I'll show you."

He was just about to turn around and ask what the hell was going on until he was thrust onto the ground. She had leaped from the gurney with amazing speed right onto him.

"WHAT THE -"

She sunk her teeth into his neck. A unhinged smile split her face as the irony taste of blood touched her tongue.

Karev let out a scream of anguish. Arms flailing, he didn't know what to do. He never had a patient attack him like this before. "GET THIS PSYCHO BITCH OFF OF ME!!" he roared as people rushed into the room. Within seconds, she was ripped off of him and strapped to the gurney. They injected her with some sort of sedative, and she stopped thrashing within seconds.

Karev gave her a good stare, seeing _his_ blood dripping from _her_ mouth. He wasn't sure what to make of things.

"Alex!"

He turned to see Addison pushing through the crowd. She looked flushed.

"Alex, Alex, are you ok?! What happened?!"

He immediately put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, calm down. It's ok. A patient just went a little wacko and bit me. That's all."

She glanced at the wound. "Ugh, that's going to need stitches. You know, follow me."

She took his arms and led him out of the frantic room. They were now transporting the patient into the mental ward to get her examined..

In a few minutes, they were in a less hectic room. She was cleaning the wound and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Now how did _this_ one happen?" she asked as she dabbed the last bit of blood off.

"Well, it was a routine stitch up, but the patient started acting weird. She claimed she was attacked by a werewolf or something. So, when I denied it, she bit me. Right on the shoulder," he explained as she pulled out the sutures.

"Really now."

"Really really."

"Well. I guess you'd better be careful of the next full moon then!" she grinned as she patted his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. "As if."

_**All right! There's your taste, the first chapter. More to come!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two. Listen guys, I need you to review. If you don't review, I'll assume it sucks and I'll stop. Also, I'd like to know where I can improve.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Sheesh, what happened to you?" asked Cristina as Alex made his way back into the locker room. He was rubbing at his tense neck muscles.

"Patient bit me," he said blasily.

"What?" asked George O'Malley, mouth half full of chips.

"It's nothing, some psycho chick thought she was a werewolf and bit me," said Alex as he combed through his locker.

"Hahaha, watch out next full moon," commented Cristina as she closed her locker.

Alex stopped what he was doing and gave her a look. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" He promptly shut his locker and headed out for lunch.

"Hello, I am looking for a... Cynthia Carsten. I am her sister. May I speak with her?"

The secretary glanced up from her paperwork. Her eyes met a rather attractive woman, 5'8'', black hair, and pale skin. What caught her attention was the woman's eyes. They were a stunning blue, fiercer than any eyes she'd ever seen before.

She was speechless. "Second floor... room twenty..."

"Thank you ma'am."

Within a second, she was off.

Up in room twenty, Dr. Torres was briefing a patient. "It seems that part of your left hand is pretty damaged, so we're going to have to go in and fix it," she said as he scribbled some stuff on her clipboard.

She seemed a little shook up. "Will I die?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "The chances of you dying in this are slim to none. It's a routine surgery, I've done it hundreds of time. Nothing to worry about," she said as she clicked the pen and put it in her pocket. She gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

Within seconds, the woman from the front came bursting in. Dr. Torres and Cynthia both jumped in surprise. Cynthia's shock quickly turned to rage however.

The woman pulled out a gun.

Cynthia's eyes flashed yellow. "You may kill me, but I have already infected. You're too late."

The woman's eyes narrowed. She got ready to pull the trigger.

What happened next was all a blur to Dr. Torres. Cynthia had leapt right at the woman, and snatched the gun right out of her hands before she could react. She took the pistol, and snapped it right in half. Before fleeing out the window, she gave the woman a good thrust in the stomach.

Callie was speechless. She watched the woman struggle to get up, clearly shaken. She glanced at the severed pistol.

She was just about to rush over to help, but the woman jumped to her feet, and before she knew it, had Callie up against the wall.

"Who did she infect!" Her voice came out like poison.

Tears were streaming down Callie's face. "I.. I have no idea what's even going on! Please don't hurt me! Please!"

The woman gave her a glare. Within a second, she picked up the broken pistol and launched herself out the window, disappearing into the city.

Callie leaned motionless against the wall.


End file.
